User blog:MrAwesome300/Dec. 2013: The Rap
As this year is ending, I decided to do a unique idea...a weird idea to put all fo the wiki's events in rap form. So here's what I came up with. Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nlXn5PwdY (starts at 0:38) Hello there, user, it's December, you know The season of giving and getting and kissing under mistletoe But our wiki in this month was more of a ho ho OH NO! Feeling the Wrath of spammed pages and out of control jokes! Let's start with the Wiki Awards nominations, people spouting "Where's me?" Everybody wanted a nod, like a present under the Christmas tree. But things got out of control when JPhil was exposed! He copied off a Whovian's page and was officially ex-coded! But forgiveness came for JPhil and was welcomed back into the gang! A faint sound of wonder and hope arrived, as winter bells rang! Coupe, in his hospital bed, would be back in time for Christmas! The wiki was estatic and joyous, this was on the wiki's wish list! Even better for the wiki, there came a new gang of users! SliceTHECake, Killerface, and more people on laggy, cheap computers! But the dark side soon arrived, to melt a virtual blanket of snow! A mysterious figure gave a silly Warning, which we replied with "Hell no!" The warning was nothing more than a noob wanting attention! He tried to make us scared, but got a block and suspension! So eventually he came back to say "I warned you, be scared!" Started spamming "Wrath" on pages, started to make the wiki more aware. And then shit got serious on the fifteenth of December! The day of locking pages and adminship to remember! Because he spammed a shitload of pages and Community Central was needed! They didn't do jackshit, but Wrath's newfound success was We didn't even need CC, we could kick his ass as a team! Wrath soon gave up, as the Christmas lights did beam! Our wiki was restored again, no worries from this villain! Even more new users came and we were sittin' back, chillin'. But as always on this wiki, drama and tension was worse than ever. -4 decided to leave this wiki, and even Wikia forever! New users began to fight, Captain Coder started it, as always. Now Jacob and Kari are fighting, starting tension for the holidays! But even in the darkest of times, remind yourself of Christmas miracles. We're a close knit online family! I don't know anything that rhymes with miracles. Even in the times we fight, we laugh it off in the end. 2013 for me was a year of humor and friends. My year on this site was the best year I've ever had. Thank you, friends and online family, for making me ever so glad. Glad to have you all here during the holidays, even if we fight! Merry Christmas to you all, and to all a good night! ~New Year's ball drops, crushes Samis, Devil, and Wrath below~ Category:Blog posts